Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology of performing a coding process by parallelizing a moving image with respect to each MB (Macro Black) line without dividing it into a plurality of slices in order to code the moving image with low power consumption and high image quality. Patent Literature 2 discloses a technology that makes it possible to stream the moving image in the order of the coded MBs specified by the H.264 standard (ITU-T H.264) even if quantization parameters (MB_qp_delta) are parallelized according to the MB line when performing the coding process by parallelizing the moving image with respect to each MB line.